El angel que cayo Sasunaru
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: SASUNARU/Naruto ama a un demonio, el problema es que amar a este demonio puede matarlo, Hinata quiere protejerlo, ¿que hara? 100% SASUNARU.


Buen día chicos, aquí faltando a la escuela por que no tengo nada que hacer, a petición del publico, jejeje, he decidido hacer un fanfic de ángeles, disculpen si es una mierda pero no es un genero que me guste del todo, es un poco triste pero pz, es que así me sale, espero que les guste, con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, mi primer fic sobre ángeles y demonios, basado en skip beat, una historia que salió ahí para una canción llamada _"prisionero". _

**El ángel que cayó.**

Cuando nace un humano… un ángel nace también, el deber de ese ángel es proteger al humano que lo ha creado al nacer, y si el humano llora, el ángel llorara también, y si el humano ríe el ángel reirá por él, esa es la forma de "vivir" para un ángel.

El único objetivo de la existencia de un ángel, es existir por el humano, eso es un… _ángel de la guardia…_ pero… por alguna razón, los ángeles tienen su propio pensamiento, su propio deseo, sus propios sentimientos… y eso esta mal.

Los ángeles deberíamos ser títeres para el su existir de un humano.

Las alas son el tesoro de todo ángel, tanto así que para matar a un ángel, debes cortar sus alas, y la única forma de cortar las alas de un ángel, es manchar el filo del arma con el que serán cortadas con la sangre de su humano que cada ángel guarda cuida.

Debemos amar a nuestro humano sobre todas las cosas, pero yo peque, y desde el día que peque, debí haber perdido esas alas, pero… no fue así.

Los demonios y los ángeles, son exactamente lo mismo, pero su humano se ha transformado en una persona cruel y malvada y por ello los han condenado a ser demonios, ellos no tienen la culpa de ser demonios, pero aun así, deben ser separados de los ángeles.

¿De que manera? De la forma en la que si un demonio toca a un ángel llegaran a tocarse, se destruirán lentamente uno al otro, es la única forma de mantener la paz entre nosotros, la paz en el mundo.

—Naruto-kun—le dije aquel día que cometí mi pecado — yo… etto… —mis mejillas ardían, yo estaba al rojo vivo —… te amo.

El amor… otro sentimiento que se nos ha negado a los ángeles, es por eso que los ángeles no deberían sentir…

—Gomene… —por que no podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones —… no te amo… —por que si nos hieren, herirán al humano que cuidamos —Hinata — por que las decisiones de un ángel regirán la vida del humano —no como tú quieres —ese es el hilo rojo que nos une a un humano, podría decirse que en vez de ángeles… somos su misma alma —Gomene.

Por que así como mis lágrimas cayeron desde mis ojos por mis blancas mejillas, corrieron las de ella. Y así como Naruto se sintió culpable sin razón alguna, su humano va a sentirse.

Gomene Hinata, debido a mi, también tú te haz enamorado de él, y debido a mi, también tú serás rechazada.

—Gomene… No te amo…. —fue lo que Naruto le dijo a mi humana ese día —Hinata, no como tu quieres.

Debido a mi le han roto el corazón, no se quien lo amo primero, yo o ella, pero las dos cargaremos con su rechazo, perdóname tú también, y perdóname Naruto por amarte.

Hinata Hyuga… ese es el nombre de la humana que yo debo proteger, que no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? Desde el momento en el que se declaro a Naruto, sabiendo que no le correspondería, ¿Por qué fue que decidió confesar algo, que previamente había decidido callar? Estaba ahí, tendida en el piso, de rodillas, sin entender que fue exactamente lo que paso.

"_No te amo" _ la frase de Naruto, era lo único que había en su mente ahora, era de esperarse por que había dejado de ser ella hace un buen rato, por mi culpa.

Hinata era la chica más dulce y amable que pudiera conocerse, era estudiante de preparatoria con las notas más altas de todas, era la mejor amiga de Naruto y era asistente de enfermería, gracias a ella y a su infinita bondad, yo fui llamada el más hermoso de todos los ángeles.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico distraído y descuidado, y hasta tonto, pero era amable e inocente, por lo que creo a ese gran ángel portador del mismo nombre.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki cometió un error en toda su vida, un error por el cual no podía saber que podía costar la vida de su ángel.

Se enamoro de un hombre cruel, y malvado cuyo nombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

Este hombre era un Mafioso de alto calibre, era el hijo de uno de los más grandes yakuzas de Japón, y muy pronto heredaría el negocio familiar, debido a su estigma de un futuro próximo, así como él nació condenado, así nació su ángel, como aquel demonio de ojos rojos.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto, mi Naruto se enamoro del demonio Sasuke.

Por que mientras veía yo desde las nubes a mi humana llorando en la cama, sola a en su habitación.

Lo lamento mucho Hinata-chan, todo es mi culpa.

Las lagrimas de un ángel, esta bien si son causadas por su humano, pero las lágrimas de un humano nunca deberían ser causadas por un ángel.

Entonces me canse de verla, y me dirige de regreso a la zona de descanso de los ángeles, entonces los vi, igual que la pobre Hinata al dirigirse a casa de su amigo, pero la diferencia entre un ángel y un humano, es que los ángeles podemos entender solo con miradas, por que los ángeles y demonios no pueden tocarse el uno al otro.

Me di la vuelta, y corrí en sentido contrario.

Naruto… tú amas a un demonio, eso es casi el peor tabú para un ángel, casi tan malo como no amar a tu humano…. Demo… no importa cuanto lo desees, un beso, una caricia, tan solo el tomar su mano es algo que nunca tendrás de Sasuke.

Por que su maldito estigma de nacimiento, por culpa del humano portador del mismo nombre, NO, por culpa del padre, del humano conocido como Fugaku Uchiha que había condenado a su hijo, mismo que condeno al ángel Sasuke, a convertirse en demonio de nacimiento.

Nunca vas a poder abrazarlo, nunca podrás siquiera sentir su piel Naruto, por que el nació como demonio y tú como un ángel, ¿Cómo es que una bendición para tú humano, se a convertido en una maldición para ti?

Naruto, no puedo evitar llevar mi mano a mi boca para callar mi llanto, ni siquiera me atrevería a toser en tu presencia.

—Naruto-Kun… —Sasuke, es Sasuke quien habla — mi humano esta sufriendo.

—también tú Sasuke.

—es por que compartimos un mismo corazón. Pero mi humano nunca sufre así.

—Sasuke… si tan solo tu humano cambiara…

—mi humano no tiene ninguna culpa Naruto.

—tampoco tú.

—Claro que si… —sonrío Sasuke —… por que viví una mala vida en mi vida anterior, y en esta vida la estoy pagando.

—Sasuke… —Naruto cerró los ojos— mi humano debe estar llorando.

— ¿a quien engañas? El que llora eres tú.

Así, Sasuke puso su mano tras su espalda y tomo la otra, y Naruto hizo lo mismo imaginando que tomaban la mano del otro, y Sasuke lanzo un beso al aire para Naruto, que deseaba darle en sus labios rozados, si solo pudieran juntar su piel…. Los humanos no saben la suerte que tienen al poder tocar… al poder sentir… al poder reír… al poder ignorar.

Por que ellos hacen lo que quieren pensando que solo a ellos les afectara, sin saber que su ángel cargara con sus pecados, no saben los que los ángeles añoramos poder sonreír por nuestra propia felicidad, llorar por nuestra propia tristeza, amar con nuestro propio corazón, tal vez el verdadero don de los humanos, es la ignorancia de lo que sus acciones afectan a su ángel, y de que las acciones de los ángeles los afectan a ellos.

Aun no me e levantado de las nubes que son el suelo en el cielo, perdóname Hinata, por que he llorado y te e echo llorar, la envidia es un pecado, los ángeles no debemos sentirlo, y mucho menos los celos, pero mi humana lo siente, puedo sentirme libre de sentirlo.

Aun siendo que Sasuke nunca podrá estar a tu lado, nunca podrás abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, tomar su mano, hacer el amor con él… aun así lo prefieres a mi.

Hinata, ¿soy yo quien tiene estos pecaminosos pensamientos, o eres tú?

Tener alas no es nuestra libertad, si no nuestra esclavitud, ¿de verdad yo soy… el mas puro y hermoso de todos los ángeles?

Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto prefiere a un demonio que a mí? ¿Por qué aquel humano ha preferido a esa persona tan horrible ante la dulce Hinata? ¿Por que aquel chico tan amable y gentil, se ha enamorado de ese hombre tan cruel y tan duro?

Debo irme, me iré antes de que me vean, volare lejos, Naruto no puede saber que lo se, por que amar a un demonio, es todo un crimen para un ángel.

—Creo que…— dijo Sasuke — mi humano si pude cambiar.

— ¿enserio? —pregunto Naruto ilusionado, entonces Sasuke mostro algo completamente ajeno a un demonio, un rayo de luz en la palma de su mano.

Dicen que si una persona se vuelve mala, un ángel se trasformara en un demonio, lo cual implica que si una persona se vuelve buena, un demonio se convertirá en ángel.

Demo… eso es muy difícil de suceder, aunque fuera un poco, le dio a Naruto un poco de esperanza, por que tal vez es cierto, que cuando los humanos puedan vivir en paz unos con otros, los ángeles y demonios también podremos.

Así pasaron los días, Naruto vivía un sueño, su secreto lo hacia sonreír cada día, yo no podía saber que el demonio tenia esa posibilidad de convertirse en ángel.

Me hice a la idea de que al final, solo quería que Naruto fuese feliz, pero tenia que asegurarme de que estaría bien, lo amo aun, pero a sabiendas de que él ama a ese demonio, me he rendido, para no molestarle.

—Naruto… —un día escuche una platica entre Sasuke y Naruto —ten… —le dio un pañuelo blanco, al abrirlo, Naruto descubrió una daga ensangrentada en este —es la daga que puede matarme.

—pero… Sasuke.

—si un día no puedo resistirlo, y te toco… por favor mátame.

—Sasuke…

—mi humano es una mala persona, pero puedo entender su corazón, y también esta dispuesto a morir por ti…

—demo…

—también… él le ha dicho a tu humano que lo mate de ser necesario.

—se eso pero…

—si un llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa… Mátame por favor. Mi humano dijo eso, tal vez sea por que somos lo mismo, pero estoy de acuerdo con él, así que prométeme que me mataras.

—…. —Naruto no podía evitar llorar, no quería matarlo, en ese momento vio su realidad, un ángel no puede estar con un demonio, no debe, —Si Sasuke desaparece, yo lo hare con él.

—Naruto…

—no seas tan egoísta como para pedirme seguir con vida en el caso de que tu mueras, pedirme que te mate es demasiado, eres cruel Sasuke, si realmente quieres morir… ¡ENTONCES BESAME!

—no.

— ¡¿Nande? Si voy a morir, quiero por lo menos besarte una vez, sentir tus labios una ves, solo eso pido, ¿acaso es tanto?

—guarda la daga… mantén la esperanza, podrás besarme un día.

—Te amo Sasuke.

—y yo a ti.

—si amarte es un pecado, espero convertirme en un demonio también, por que entonces podre estar contigo, yo se que el humano conocido como Naruto aceptara eso.

Poco le importaba a Naruto el ser destruido con tal de estar con Sasuke, demo… Naruto yo puedo aceptar que ames a alguien mas, pero no puedo aceptar que mueras por su culpa.

Naruto metió la daga a su bolcillo, ahí permanecería guardada seguramente para siempre, por que Naruto jamás empuñaría algo que pudiese herir a la persona que amaba, ahora, el problema es que esto ya es demasiado.

Estas dispuesto a morir por ese amor, pero si mueres por tu propia voluntad, entonces no vas a renacer nunca, yo no puedo permitírtelo, el dejara de existir para siempre.

—Naruto-Kun—le dije un día que ambos encendíamos las estrellas — ¿has amado a alguien?

—si.

—si cometiera un error muy grande, pero no le importara que fuera un error ¿Qué harías?

—no te entiendo.

—si estuviera haciendo algo malo, ¿tú lo detendrías?

—pienso que es libre de elegir por el mismo.

— ¿aunque eso lo matara?

—si cometiera un error tan grande como para morir por ello. Yo tendría que morir en su lugar sin dudarlo, incluso en el caso de que no, mataría a quien causara tú muerte. Por que lo amo.

Así es Naruto, por que te amo, por eso lo hare, aun que tu no quieras, yo voy a protegerte, por que te amo, aunque tenga que cargar con tu odio, voy a hacerlo, por ti. Espero, que en mi próxima vida, pueda volver a conocerte y volvamos a ser amigos como ahora, pues me e resignado a que nunca vas a amarme.

Cite a Sasuke en la torre de los ángeles, le dije que era sobre Naruto y vino enseguida.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Lo amo —le confesé con una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla, ya con mi cara empapada, el me miro como si lo hubiese sorprendido.

—también lo amo.

— ¿morirías por él?

—sin dudarlo.

—yo haría algo aun mas imposible para mi.

— ¿mas imposible que morir por él?

—mataría por él.

Sasuke debió darse cuenta de lo que yo planeaba hacer, por la manera en la que me vio.

Lo amo, lo amo más que a nada, lo amo más que a mi humana, por eso Naruto, por que te amo, por eso cargare con tu ira, cargare con tu furia y cargare con tu odio, pero no cargare con tu ausencia.

Sasuke, tú puedes entenderme, por eso es que cuando me lance sobre ti con tu cuchillo en mi mano, no te moviste y permitiste que entrara en tu vientre.

—Lo amo… —repetí con mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar —Gomene, Gomen Sasuke, pero no puedo perderlo.

Hinata, cito a Sasuke en la torre de Tokio, y sin saber como o por que, empuño un cuchillo de cocina, y mato a Sasuke, que callo al ritmo de su ángel, que nació siendo un demonio, al mismo tiempo que yo y Hinata nos sentábamos en el piso con nuestras lágrimas cayendo y nuestra ropa llena de sangre.

Gomene, Naruto, Gomene Hinata, Gomene Sasuke, mis alas se marchitaron con mi llanto, y mis lamento se volvieron una risa, la sangre mancho todo mi vestido que cambio de blanco a rojo, ese día, mi humana comenzó a vivir miserable, mi amigo hallo a su novio muerto, robándole un beso a su cuerpo muerto, desapareció y el humano conocido como Uzumaki Naruto se suicido, el juicio del cielo me había declarado culpable.

Después me entere de que el humano que se hacia llamar Sasuke en verdad era una buena persona, así que Sasuke, en nuestra próxima vida, tu serás el ángel y yo el demonio, por favor, haz muy feliz a Naruto-kun, Hinata, Gomene, ojala te enamores de una buena persona que te corresponda la próxima ves y vuelvas a ser la niña dulce que eras.

Mientras tanto yo esperare en el infierno, hasta el día que me devuelvas mis alas, seré conocida como aquel ángel que cayo.

Es todo, disculpen mi inexperiencia, si les gusto háganmelo saber, yo leo todos los comentarios aunque no siempre los contesto, pásense por mis otros fanfics por favor. Soy Shixxen, y me despido, chao bye.

Mis otro fanfics:

Oneshot Sasuke…¿me quieres?

.net/s/7580477/1/Sasuke_me_quieres

Two shot Falsa moral:

.net/s/7580420/1/Falsa_Moral

Fic completo de 25 cap. El precio de tenerte: .net/s/7570877/1/El_precio_de_tenerte

Onegai comenten.


End file.
